I'm half God?
by demigodsssssss
Summary: Basically just a story of a demigod name Leah.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to go to a stupid summer camp!" I complained, but my mom pretended she didn't hear me. I really hate it when she does that. After a few minutes she finally replied.

"Sweetheart, I promise you will like it," and I figured I wouldn't. What as I supposed to do at a dumb summer camp!

"What makes you think that?!" I protested.

"You'll finally learn about your father," I couldn't say anything after that. I've wanted to know who my dad was for a long time...but now I am finally going to find out who he is. My mom said he left when I was born. But that's all she will tell me. I wasn't quite sure how a camp would help me find out about my dad, but I was determined to find out.

"Alright Leah, we're here," she said, but all I saw was strawberry fields.

"What's _that _supposed to be?"

"Leah, look closer," obviously she was getting annoyed with me, her tone was harsh.

I focused my eyes and something started to appear. Camp Half-Blood.

"HALF-BLOOD?!" I yelled louder than I should have, but I didn't care. "I'm a half-blood and nobody bothered to tell me?" my tone went a little softer because I could see my mom was startled. I knew who I was. And who my dad was, well not exactly yet, but I knew he was a Greek God. I knew a lot about Greek mythology because I kinda liked to learn about it a lot. It's really the only thing I liked to learn about. With being dyslexic and having ADHD I didn't really like to learn.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I couldn't. This is as far as I can go. Leah, I love you and please Iris-message me in a few weeks to tell me how everything is going," she gave me a kiss and got back in the car, not giving me a chance to protest. I wanted to run after her, but she was gone. I stood there frozen until I heard a voice, a young girl was standing next to me, right where I could have sworn a tree was. A nymph.

"Hi, my names Rose. You must be a demigod. I'm a nymph, sorry if I scared you but you looked so...so.. hurt and dazed. I needed to say something before a monster found you," she sounded so concerned so I decided to be friendly.

"I figured you were a nymph. Yes, I'm a demigod, and my names Leah Frost. So this is camp, should I go in?" I was talking in such a high tone that I sounded like a chipmunk. I tend to do that when I am nervous or scared. Right now I was scared.

"Oh yes! I can walk you in if u want. I love making new friends," she stated.

"Rose that would be great!" I said I she guided my to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah!" I was so amazed by camp half-blood. And I had already made two really good friends. Melody Ade and Rose. Melody is a daughter of Apollo and Rose was the nymph I met on my first day at camp. Melody and I started hanging out after about two days at camp when I had my first archery practice. We found out that I was actually pretty amazing at archery. And she also caught me singing and she is convinced I'm one of Apollo's kids. I was still unclaimed and staying in the Hermes cabin, which was WAY to crowded for me. Chiron thinks that I am going to be claimed tonight at the campfire and I really hope so.

Rose giggled, "It's pretty awesome isn't it!"

"Melody said I would think it was amazing. I wish she came with us. I wonder what Chiron needed her for," I said. Chiron asked to see her in the Big House. And I had heard it wasn't good to be called to the Big House. I was the other day but it was just so Chiron could welcome me.

"Ok well I have to go now, I will see you at the campfire later!" Rose said as she went back to the woods. I really didn't want to go back into the Hermes cabin so I decided to walk towards the Big House and see if Melody was out yet. Sure enough she wasn't. So I just sat on the ground until she came back out.

"You know you really didn't have to wait for me," I whipped my head around to see Melody who looked a little sad and worried but I could tell she was happy to see me.

"I've only been sitting here for 20 minutes," I said enthusiasticly.

"_Only _20? Leah! What did you do? It's almost impossible for a demigod to sit still that long!" she was being sarcastic I could tell, but I gave her an honest answer.

"I was just thinking who my dad could be. Not Hephaestus. Not Hermes. Dionysus has assured me I am not good enough to be one of his kids. And its really rare to be a child of the big three so that's not even an option. So I think my dad is Apollo. I would like that really. Its either that or a minor god," I did really want to be Melody's sister, she is awesome and we are like best friends.

"Yeah," she sounded unsure and nervous, like she was keeping something from me.

"Are you ok?" my voice was getting high because she was scaring me. She calmed down a little.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Lets go to my cabin and get ready for the camp fire."

"Sweet!" I said as she led me to the Apollo cabin.

"Hey! Leah wait up!" I quickly turned around to see who was talking to me. I didn't recognize his voice at first, but when I saw his face I knew exactly who he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake? Jake?! Jake! My Jake! Me and Jake were together for three years until he had to move. And I never learned why he had to move, but now I know.

"Leah!" he picked me up and spun me around.

"Jake! Your a demigod?"

"Well yes obviously! And you?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a huge smile, "Of coarse I am!"

Then he did something I didn't really expect, he kissed me. I mean we have kissed many times before, but we haven't seen each other in a year. But yes, I did kiss him back. He broke first.

"I missed you so much, Leah."

"Tell me about it! So who's your parent?" I really wanted to know.

"Aphrodite," he said kind of embarrassed. But I wasn't shocked, Jake was gorgeous! "What about you, I mean you could _definataly_ daughter of Aphrodite, but then we wouldn't be allowed to date," he wasn't really lying I was actually really pretty. I had long blonde hair and amazing blue eyes and yes I was beautiful.

I blushed a little, "Thanks, I actually haven't been claimed yet, but Chiron said I would be claimed tonight," I said.

"Ok well I'll see you then, oh and are we umm back together," he said then looked at his shoes.

"No that kiss meant I hate you," I said sarcasticly. I kissed him on the cheek and followed Melody to the Apollo cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe they were betting what cabin I was from. Ares, Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus all thought I was from they're cabin. Percy from the Poseidon cabin did just to be funny too. And the guy from the Zeus cabin...Jason I think...he seemed really quite and serious.

"I am certain she is from Hephaestus!" exclaims an elfish looking boy with curly hair.

"No she's a daughter of Ares!" says a bigger girl I've heard was the bully.

"Nah guys she's an Apollo kid! We all_-"_

I wasn't quite sure why she stopped talking, but suddenly all eyes were locked on me. Jake who was holding me in his arms, was know staring at me in awe. I figured I was being claimied. Thunder and lighning struck and all I could think was _no crap I can't be! _But of coarse I was. I, Leah Frost, was a daughter of the big three. And of coarse the king Zeus. They were all kneeling and bowing to me.

"Stop! I don't want to be a freak!"

_  
**sorry for the short chapter I have to go to sleep**


	5. Chapter 5

I was getting used to being a child of the big three. And today my half brother Jason, was going to teach how to fly. I learned how to summon lightning and I was getting pretty good at it, but it still drained almost all of my energy.

"Ok Leah, are you ready?" Jason asked as he put on his jacket.

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm about to fly!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, lets go," he said and led me down to the strawberry fields. "Ok, so just think about bending the winds and-"

"You mean like this? Its not that hard really!" I said as I floated above him.

"How?" he asked a little confused.

"I don't know! It was easy!" I said and flew a lot higher. He followed.

"Hey! So we're flying are we?" I turned in the air to see who was talking to me.

"Jake!" I said and flew over to him. He had some of Hermes flying shoes on. "How did you get those?"

"Eh, I'm good friends with the Stolls, they let me borrow some," he said.

I laughed, "Ok then superman. Come catch me!" I said as i flew away as fast as I could. He flew after me and caught me. I guess I wasn't as fast as I thought. He started to say something but then we all spotted something down below. A glowing figure of a Goddess.

**hey guys, let me know what you think please. I will write more tomorrow or maybe tonight. and sorry the chapters are short I'm going to write longer ones when I have the chance but ya... and im suuuuper sorry for the typos if u catch any im sorry I don't get a lot of time to write these... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

We got there just in time to see a bunch of girls around 12 and my age, 16. Jason told me these were the hunters and the goddess was Artemis. I was in such an awe I couldn't talk. I had never seen a goddess before. I was pulled back to reality when a girl I didn't know was talking to me.

"Hi, I'm Thalia. I'm your half sister," she said.

"You're a daughter of Zeus?" I ask, but I already know the answer. Of coarse she was, me mom had no other kids.

She laughed, "Yes."

"Sweet," was all I said back.

"Come on lets take walk," she suggested. I just nodded an followed her. Jason started to follow but she gave him a glare and he stopped and went back to sit with his girlfriend, Piper I think. I'm new to the big three group and there friends. Jason introduced me to everyone, but I'm not that great at learning names. And Melody refuses to hang out with them so I usually don't either. "So, do you know what the hunters of Artemis are?" she asks. And I nod, but I don't know much. Jake tried to teach me a little about them on our way down from the sky, but I didn't really listen. "Ok well, would you like to join me and be one?" she asks. Now this brings me back from my daydream and I quickly give her an answer.

"Yes!" I exclaim almost screaming, I know this meant immortality, and my biggest fear was dying. But then something tugs at the back of my mind. What did Jake tell me? Swearing of drama? Food? No. Those weren't it. It was boys. Swearing of boys. Swearing of Jake. My expression changes quickly from excited to really upset. Why did I just agree to that?

"Alright! You know that means getting rid of him," she says in disgust and then nods to Jake.

"I'm sorry Thalia but-"

"Have you decided?" asks a voice and then suddenly Artemis materialized in front of me. I was dazed again. Seeing a goddess was hard for my first time. And I really could not decline a goddess' offer. I looked at Jake who looked really disappointed.

"Yes my Lady, just let me say goodbye," she seems to have understand and lets me give Jake one last kiss. "I'm sorry," I whisper to him and walk away. I could have sword I heard that girl Piper saying this was not a smart decision.


	7. Chapter 7

I really liked being a huntress. Even though Melody and Jake were avoiding me. Me and Thalia were on our way to hang out with Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, and Calypso, who I recently learned was Leo's girlfriend. I really wanted to see Melody so I decided I would.

"My Lady, may I go see one of my friends?" I ask.

"Yes, be back in less that an hour please," she says.

"Thank you," I say as I walked away to the Apollo cabin. One of her brothers opens the door and then closes and locks it. _Well they obviously do not want to see me, _I think. I remember a little hole in the roof that Melody pointed out to me one time. I decide to fly up and see if I can fit through it. I can, I'm not very small. I hesitate for a second, what will she do when she sees me? But then I decide I really need to talk to her so I fly in and land next to her bed. Her brother walks up to me and looks really angry with me.

"Stupid daughter of Zeus, stupid Zeus!" he exclaimed as he walked up to me and he looked like he was going to beat me up. But then all the sudden lightning flashes in there cabin and nocks him out. Melody walked in just in time to see me standing over the toasted body of her brother. \

"What did you do?!" she asks assuming I did it.

"I didn't Melody! I swear!" I say then a glowing figure appeared at the door. At first I thought it was Apollo, but no. It was much worse. It was my dad.

"No she didn't," he says calmly. "I did, nobody calls me or my family stupid," he says and Melody doesn't try to argue. He turns to me, "Hello Leah," he says.

"Hi dad? My Lord? King Zeus? King-"

"Dad is fine," he says kindly. "I'm afraid I must go now, but I wanted to see you in person Leah. Goodbye," he says as he vanishes.

"Woah," Melody says. She then looks at here brother and snaps back to reality, "Don't just stand there! Get some ambrosia!" i do then leave. Its no use talking to here now.

I got back to the hunters just as Thalia saw me and said we had to go, it was nothing important. Just hanging with the others.


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't planning on telling anybody about meeting my dad. Jason was upset because he had never met him, and I didnt know if I wanted anyone to know. I was really quite which was a mistake because they started assuming something was wrong, because Percy asked, "You look pretty shaken up, is everything ok?"

I decided I would tell them, "Um not really. My dad...Zeus...he toasted one of the Apollo campers and then he came to meet me," I said.

"Woah, he came to see you?" asked Thalia.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Later," I said and I was desperate to change the subject so I asked, "So how are your guys' Roman friends? I still haven't got to meet them," I said.

"She's right!" Percy exclaimed. "Let's Iris-message them!" While Percy set it up, Thalia explained it to me. "Hey Hazel! Where's Frank?"

The girl noticed we were there and she said, "Oh hey guys! Come to the big house!" that's when we all noticed she was in camp half blood.

"Lets go!" Piper said almost screaming. Jason picked her up and they flew off, I figured it was a faster way to get there so I followed.

As we were flying Percy yelled, "Hey! No fair!" And it was no fair we got there long before they did. Piper ran and gave Hazel a hug.

"Who's this?" she asked pointing to me.

"That's Leah, she's a daughter of Zeus," Piper said.

"Hi!" she said and gave me a hug. "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, or Hades." she said. But she seemed way to nice to be a daughter of Hades. But it kinda sacred me.

"You don't look like death," I said, and it sounded kind of stupid but she just laughed.

"Pluto is also the god of riches," and just as she said that a few jewels popped up around her feet. "I got riches, my half brother Nico, got death." I had heard the others talk about Nico, and to be honest, he really scared me.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, and this time it wasn't in a super high voice.

"So how long are you here for Hazel?" I asked.

"Maybe a month," she said. The others had finally got there and we all talked for a little. But me and Thalia had to leave early, we promised Artemis we would be back soon.


End file.
